Little Things
by Little TinkerBell Girl
Summary: There's a few little surprises in Suze's life. She's getting a few too many. Her cousin shows up and Paul is being a jerk as ususal. With a ghost out for her blood what is Suze suppose to do? Is this ghost part of some bigger picture? read to find out! JS
1. Little Visitor

**This is my first mediator fic! I have written some anime fics before maybe you've read them but I've started a new account for the mediator series so enjoy! R&R and I hope you review!**

**Chapter One**

**The Little Visitor**

Nice, bright, sunny Cali! This was my first trip off of the East Coast. I know sad considering I am 13. Anyway I had come to stay at Carmel, California to visit my dear cousin who I hadn't seen since I was 11. I couldn't wait to see her again because she as really cool. Her name was Suze Simon. I was now standing at the airport waiting for my Aunt and my new Uncle who I haven't really met. You see I couldn't make it to the Wedding because I had another event that I had to attend. Ok so it was on the same day as my Dance recital and I had been working all year for that recital. Anyway, so I was waiting at the airport when I noticed my Aunt was standing next to a guy that I assumed was my Uncle Andy. I walked over to them and said

"Hi Aunt Helen!" and went and hugged her. Then my new Uncle said

"It is very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy staying with us." he stuck out his hand.

"I do too. It was nice meeting you." I shook his hand that he had stuck out. We went and got my bags which were purple unlike everyone else's bags which were black. We then proceeded to go to the car. I didn't really talk the whole time because I was shy and just let my Aunt and Uncle do the talking telling me about the house and how great it was. The house really did sound interesting but I spaced out and started staring out the window. Then I saw the ocean and it was sparkling beautifully. Oh I have seen the ocean before but it was beautiful. Like a big blue blanket reaching farther than I could see. We then arrived at the house and it was a very beautiful house. Old but beautiful but I loved buildings that were older because they just contained so much history and were so interesting. We got my bags into the house and my Aunt said

"I'll show you to your room. You will be staying in Susie's room." She walked up the stairs and we went down the hall to a door. She opened the door and I saw a pink dream. Now don't get me wrong I like pink but I know that Suze doesn't.

"Sorry Susie isn't here. She's still in school but make yourself comfortable. I have to go run some errands and Andy's right downstairs if you need anything."

"OK thanks." I answered. She left and I was left in a room full of pink. Then I noticed a bay window over looking the ocean. It really was beautiful. I sat down at the window and just looked for I don't know how long and thought of home. Oh I'd miss my friend Ariana, Julia, Amanda, Emily, Corrine, Kathleen, Des, Kirsten, Zac and many more. I thought of all my memories from the past school year. I guess I Must have been engrossed in my memories for a good half an hour or hour because then I heard someone at the door and turned around and saw my cousin. Susannah Simon.

"Hello is that you Pam?" she asked.

"Hello." I was a little shy since I hadn't seen her after so many years.

SUZE POV

I totally forgot that my cousin was coming. Well that made me feel bad. She got older fast. The last time I had seen her she was following me around like a little puppy at the cute age of 10. Now she was like wow!

Shit! I forgot I had a end of the year dance! What was I going to do with her? She couldn't tag along with me and Jesse! It was my special night! She didn't seem to talk much and seemed shy.

"So…..what have you been up to?" God that sounded to lame Suze. Way to go. Wait I think that she was answering

"I'm fine. You've really gotten older." Seemed like she couldn't think of anything else to say. Then Brad called that it was dinner. Saved by the bell. Well sort of. We both went down to dinner quietly. We had tandoori chicken for dinner. Pam seemed to enjoy it but looked a little uncomfortable. I hope she wasn't like that the whole time it would get kind of annoying if she didn't talk or anything and looked all meek. Don't get me wrong I don't want to be mean or anything but it does get annoying.

"Susie don't you have that graduation dance that Jesse is taking you to?" my mom asked. Shoot! Caught!

"Yes."

"Well why don't you bring Pam along I mean she wouldn't just like to stay at home all night. She could also meet you friends." Oh fun! This little 13 year old was going to follow me around all night.

"Ya that would be fun." I lied through my teeth. After dinner was finished it was my turn to clean up the table and Doc was suppose to preoccupied Pam because he was only a year older. I was cleaning the dishes when I looked at the clock. Oh my gosh! I better hurry I only had an hour to get ready! I finished up and ran upstairs. I rushed around and put on a dress (A/N: I don't really know any designer clothes but just imagine whatever dress you think Suze would look best in.) I straightened my hair and put pretty clips to pull it back from my face. Applied some makeup and voila! I was ready! Oh the little one had to get ready. I then heard a ring. This didn't look good.

PAM POV

Now I had to go to this dance thing. I'm uncomfortable in big crowds of people I don't know. Especially older. It also was an unknown place. I'm not an unsocial person I just you know am shy so new places new people older people all bad mixes. I wonder when this thing was anyway. It already was 8:00 p.m. Like I knew anything about what time night dances were. I then heard Suze rush up the stairs. Dave kept telling me all about these things he had seen on the Discovery Channel. It was interesting at first but my brother always did that and I always yelled at him to shut up and get in trouble. I couldn't do that now it would be mean and rude. So I sat there quietly and nodded my head every once and a while. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Who was that? I looked and there stood a hot Latino. He was way too old for me like 8 years too old. Then Suze came down the stairs and looked really pretty. I wish I could of looked as pretty as she did. Her mom stood there and was all AHH! Suze then rushed over to me to the surprise of everyone and said really fast

"Youneedtogetreadylikenow!" I understood her because I myself spoke fast. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. The rest of my body was just bumping along like a rag doll.

"Do you have anything to wear?" I nodded my head and went over to my suitcase and bought out one of those peasant skirts you know those ones that looked like gypsy skirts. Anyway then I pulled out a white tank top with a green little picture thing of Tinker Bell over London with her head like behind her shoulder and one of her legs kicked up in an flirty position. Then I pulled out a play jewelry necklace and some really cute X-Appeal pink and green high heeled shoes. Then Suze ushered me into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my hair which didn't need to be put up or anything because it was just straight hair that didn't need to be styled. Actually every day I just rolled out of bed and brushed it out and went to wherever I needed to go. My hair was really long to it went to mid lower back. I stepped out and grabbed a tube of lip gloss and glossed it on.

"That was fast." Suze said and I looked at the clock. I only took 10 minutes. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs to where we stopped at the end and stood there. The Latino was still there with David now talking his ear off and Suze's mother looking at her digital camera in confusion. She then noticed me and Suze and took a picture. To say the least the Hot Latino looked shocked. I don't know by me standing there or by how pretty Suze looked. Using common sense I could guess that this was Suze's date. Maybe even boyfriend but I was even surprised my cousin had a date. Last time I visited her she seemed to be a little boy challenged. We walked over to the Latino and he asked,

"Who is this Querida?"

"This is my cousin Pam." She answered. He stuck out his hand for me to shake and said

"It is very nice to meet you Pam I am Jesse De Silva." Suze's mom then took a picture of us all. She then took a picture of Suze and this Jesse a lot of times to say the least. She then said goodbye and left me with the two. I was a little nervous and really shy. We walked to this car and go in. Suze looked a little impatient. Then Jesse said something to me.

"So Miss. Pam why are you coming to this dance with us?"

"Aunt Helen said it would be a good idea for me to go meet some of Suze's friend." I tried to keep my answer short but this Jesse kept asking me things and making me talk. We then arrived at the dance. Wherever it was. Jesse got out and opened the door for Suze I got out before he even tried to do that for me. I was awed. The lights were all different colors. The fountain was bubbling in a romantic fasion. The music was nice and there were pretty decorations everywhere. Just a perfect place in short. It was way better than the crappy dance I got at my middle school. Jesse and Suze were already way ahead of me walking away. Oh great! It just occurred to me. I was a third wheel! This was going to be one hard night for me.

**I hope that it was good sorry for the slight grammar mistakes this is my first fic and constructive criticism welcome even flames if you hated it that much. Any comment or review is welcome!**


	2. Little Meetings

**Chapter Two**

**Little Meetings**

**I'm really bored so I'm writing a chapter!**

I trailed behind Suze and Jesse and just looked around in wonder. I have never been to a high school dance before. It was a whole new experience! So I saw Suze and Jesse aproching an Albion and a brown haired boy. This was going to be interesting. I've never met an albino before! We had reached the couple and they were looking at up curiously. Etiher because of me (which I doubt) or because of Jesse. It seemed they had never seen him before.

"What is this?" the albino asked.

"This is my cousin Pamela-"

"Pam" I interrupted. I liked my name Pamela but I didn't like other people calling me Pamela except for my parents. Pam was much better and shorter. Suze continued and I think a little miffed at me interrupting.

"And this is Jesse." the albino's eyes widened. Suze finished the itroduction by saying

"These are my best friends Cee Cee and Adam." (A/n: My friend though that Cee Cee's name was pronounced Chee Chee. Don't ask me why. It just reminded me of that moment.) Then Che- I mean Cee Cee said

" Suze bathroom." She grabbed Suze by the arm and dragged her away. Oh this is just great she left me with two boys! Older boys who I don't know! Adam I think his name was finally said

"I've never heard Suze talk about you Jesse."

"Well I've heard plenty about you and Cee Cee."

"So how long have you known Suze?" mmmm they didn't seem to notice I was here. I could eavesdrop! Oh goody!

"For a little over a year now."

"That long? Mmmm" Adam seemed to be lost in thought. Jesse then said

"I'm gonna go see if they're out yet." He then walked away leaving me with the idi- I mean friend of Suze's.

He then turned to me. Oh no!

"So how long are you staying?" I was about to answer when Cee Cee interrupted and said

"Come on Adam lets dance." She then whisked him onto the dance floor. I'm now alone. Mmmm. I looked around and saw punch. That looks good! I was walking when I noticed Suze dancing on the dance floor with Jesse. Now when did they get back? I then noticed something else too. Well besides the fact that Jesse seemed to be struggling with a simple slow dance. I noticed there was a faint glow. It was a spectral glow. It turned out it was Suze's father. My true Uncle. The thing was he was dead.Then the other thing was that Suze could see him. That was made evident when she excused herself from Jesse and walked after her dad. Jesse looked back and he had a certain warmth in his eyes. Oh don't tell me they both can see him! This is getting interesting very interesting.

**Okay so here is a little bit I'll probably update again sometime this week. Well I'll try. I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger andI'll try and update again today no promises if not today then tomorrow.This chapter really is short! Sorry and please excuse the spelling mistakes I just wanted to get this up for you all.**


	3. Little Spy

**Here's the new chapter enjoy! R&R I REALLY MEAN R&R!**

**Chapter Three**

**Little Spy**

Pam POV

I slipped behind a pillar to watch Auze talking with her father. I heard something about...Jesse? It sounded like something happened and it sounded perculiar. I would have to check up on that later. I looked over at Jesse. He was gazing in Suze's direction. I focused my attention back on Suze and her dad. I took a glance and my Uncle was slowly shimmering away. It was heartbreaking and I felt the pain too. He was my Uncle after all. I quickly saw Suze slip behing a palm tree and she cried her heart out and mourned for her father. I decided to give her some privacy and walked out from bring my hiding place. I turned around and found

WHO IS IT?

JESSE! (a/n: I just felt like having some fun!) oh crap I was in trouble.

"What are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I saw a tiny white scar in his eyebrow. Mmmm I wonder how he got that I was pondering this so long that he demanded again in a harsher tone,

"Why are you hiding and spying?"

"I wasn't spying. I was just looking at the lovely courtyard. This is really a beautiful school and I am so h-"

He cut me off by pulling me closer and said

"It's not very becoming for a lady to be spying. If I catch you again you'll have to face to consequences from me." He then released me and walked away. Just then Suze joined him. This boy was no joke. He said no spying but did he say anything about eavesdropping. I think not! I walked a little closer to where Jesse and Suze started dancing and seated myself at a table that was near yet unnoticeable. I picked up the ending of the conversation between the two.

"See and speak yo ghosts?" Jesse answered what ever Suze had asked him before.

"No. Except that...that would mean..." Suze trailed off and then continued. "That means you're a-" This time Jesse stopped her midsentence.

"Querida" he said and pulled Suze towards him "Let's just dance" and they did. So here is what I have gathered so far

1) some strange incident happened between Suze and Jesse

2) It seems that Jesse is a mediator

3) Oh right and no spying

I looke around and I saw Cee Cee I think it was and Adam dancing. They made a strange yet cute couple. I scanned the dance floor afain and saw a beach blonde tanned skinned girl dancing with a very handsome curly golden haired boy. They looked popular. I don't really like popular people. I mean it's not the people themselves all though sometimes it is it's just I hate the whole concept of someone being better and more well known in school. Thus them being popular. The idea of popularity is quite silly. They may start out nice but the popularity and power gets to their heads and they turn evil! It's the way of the populars and I absolutely hated it! Anyway I sat and silently watched the way the rest of the dance went. I always kept an eye on Suze and Jesse though. Didn't want them to like start making out on the dance floor or anything like that. My eyelids then started feeling heaving and the table that was in front of me looked very confortable and that is how I dozed off and it was sleepy sleepy time!

Suze POV

I was dancing with Jesse and having one of the best nights of my life even if it was at a cheesy high school dance. I then started wondering where the little one was. I mean I was kind of supervising her.

"Do you know where Pam is?" I asked Jesse. He answered with a

"No I haven't Querida."

"I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is fine she is 13. Though I do have a question." I then looked up into Jesse's dark liquid eyes. You know a girl could drown herself in those pools of emotion.

"Does you cousin seem different in any way? I'm a litte suspicious." I just rolled my eyes. The girl was freaking 13! How evil could she be. She probably didn't even have her period yet.

"Come on Jesse the girls 13." He gave me a disbelieving look before saying.

"I guess you are right Querida." We continued dancing and I placed my head on his chest. This was so heavenly. I closed my eyes and just listened to Jesse's hearbeat. He had a heartbeat! I sighed in bliss. The rest of the night was a blur of happiness. I had the best time with Jesse and we were dancing the last dance. I was a little sad for it to end but if I estimated right I still had about an hour until I had to go home. Devilish Suze! Don't think those thoughts. Great now I'm talking to myself inside my head. I've finally snapped. I looked up into Jesse's dark orbs and he smiled down at me

"What is it Querida?"

"Nothing. It's just¼..I'm so lucky to be with you." He put his forehead against mine and said

"No I'm lucky to have you." He then started getting closer to my face about to kiss me when¼¼the music stoped. The music died like you know how in American Pie the song goes "The day the music died" or something along those lines. Well that is what happened with me. Just my luck. Right when I was going to get a kiss. The Dj then spoke through his microphone.

"That was the last dance of the evening everyone. Have a good night and drive safetly." I sighed and started looking around for Pam. I spotted her with her little head down on the table. She must have been jetlagged. How were we going to move her to the car. Oh I have an idea.

"Jesse would you carry Pam to the car. She fell asleep right over there." Jesse nodded and went to go pick her up. As he lifted her into his arms she snuggled closer and grabbed a handful of material from his tux. I hate to confess this but I was kind of jealous. The little pip squeak was lucky. He was my date and she got to be carried in his arms. We walked to the car and Jesse carefully, so he wouldn't wake the little one, pulled out his car keys (Well more like Father Dom's) and unlocked the car. He settled her in the back seat and she mumbled and fidgeted around a little till she became completely still and peaceful. Jesse then went to open the passenger door for me and smiled at me with his little secretive smile. He then walked around the other side and got in. We started driving down the rode. I looked at the clock. It had taken longer than I had thought to get Pam out of the dance. It was 12:00 A.M. Where were we to go with Pam in the backseat. Jesse had an idea though because he drove us to the beach. No one was there. The other people at the party probably had an after party party where they would all get wasted. Fun. So we got out and walked together hand in hand down the beach. I then stopped and so did Jesse and he asked me

"What is the matter Querida?" I then turned to face him and answered

"Oh nothing." I then slipped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"Sushanna we can't."

"Why not?"

"You're little cousing is in the car and it would not be good if she caught us." I pouted and said

"She's asleep and won't wake up until we get back to the house." Thn I slipped my arms around his neck again and attacked his lips. Well he didn't resist when I kissed him. He deepened the kiss. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer so our bodys were as close as they could be. Then his tongue slipped in to my mouth and let me tell you it was very enjoyable. My hands left his neck and started running through his hair. He enjoyed very much if the moan of pleasure gave any indication. I turned him on. I could get used to this. It was pure heaven. We then broke apart for air but this time it was Jesse that pulled my lips towards his and it was very enjoyable indeed. Have I mentioned what an excellent kisser Jesse it. I was floating on cloud 9!

Pam POV

I woke up because a belt buckle was digging into my side. That's not to comfortable let me tell you. I slowly sat up. My muscles were all cramped. Wait. I looked around. How did I get in here. The car? Where was I? Oh my gosh someone had kidnapped me and hijacked Jesse's car! I started panic and then I looked in the front seat and saw Suze's purse. Okay so I wasn't kidnapped and the car wasn't hijacked. So what was going on. I decided to get out of the car and observe my surroundings. I stepped out and stretched my muscled. That felt good. I looked around for the first time and saw I was on a beach. Why the heck was I here? The beach glowed under the moonlight. The sea was sparkling and looked mysterious. The beach was pale and radiant. It seemed to glow like it was glow in the dark sand. Actually that would be kind of cool! Hey that's a good marketing idea! I tucked this idea in the back of my head for later use and sought out Jesse and Suze. They had to be around here somewhere. I heard some noises and went in that direction. Just a little ways down the beach I found Suze and Jesse. I'm not sure though that they wanted me to find them. They seemed pretty preoccupied to me. Actually it was kind of gross. They were making out. EWWW! PDA! MUCH! I had to put a stop to it before it went any farther.EWWW! BAD THOUGHTS! Mentally hits head against wall I think I'm good! I looked at them again AHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! MUST STOP THE PDA! So you know I said something. Well more like screeched it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They both stopped sucking face and looked in my direction. I continued.

"TOO MUCH PDA!" I then ran around like a mad women with my hands thrown in the air. They looked at me kind of in a daze. Geez how good was Jesse at kissing to get her this dazed. Wait a moment. reading Suze's POV. Wow that good. Well I can see why she has that look. Anyway I then walked up to them and said

"Would you please refrain from doing the dirty while younger children are in a 10 mile radius." that got Suze mad at me and she gave me a murderous look. Oh no I was dead!

Thanks to all my reviewers well actually no one really reviewed. Please review.I know at least some people are reading becasue I got **75! HITS! SO YOU LAZY PEOPLE AT LEAST TYPE "A GOOD STORY" AND SEND!** Thanks to my one faithful reviewer! Love all even though you're lazy!

**My one faithful reviewer!**

Mrs. NikiSlater


	4. Little Discovery

**Chapter Four**

**Little Discovery**

**Okay all you people I want at least _TWO MORE REVIEWS! ONE _from Mrs. Nikki Slater and _ONE_ from SOMEONE ELSE who is reading my story! _OR ELSE I MAY STOP THIS STORY OR POSPONE IT FOR A VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME! SO R&R PEOPLE! Sorry for all the mistakes! Enjoy! Oh and if any of you would like to be my editor please review and tell me and give me your e-mail address. If you're uncomfortable doing that then please e-mail me! Just check my author profile! Enjoy the chapter. It may be a little boring but I'm trying to put more action!_**

Pam POV

I was right about Suze killing me. She tackled me and gave me a bruise on my arm. Talk about family love. I mean really. So I limped back to the car. Okay so she hit my arm but I think I lost circulation in my legs when she tackled me. So I was limping to the car and then Jesse showed up and he calmed Suze down. Thank goodness someone in the whole world can besides her mother. So I went into the car. More to hide then anything else. So I was sitting in the car recouperatin while the devil….umm herself was outside.

Suze POV

That little midget was going to get it! She so embarrassed me! I was steaming but finally Jesse managed to calm me down.

"Querida she was just kidding. Don't hurt her she is just 13 as you said." I eventually calmed down because of Jesse's soothing silky voice.

"Okay I'm calm. I'm fine" I walked to the car and when Pam saw me her eyes went all wide and scared looking. HA! FEAR THE SUZE! Okay that was weird. So I walked over to the car and got into the passenger side leaned my face real close and said in a menacing voice.

"You little midget you're so going to be dead when we get to my house." She just nodded her head quickly. Ha fear me little weakinlings. MMMUUUUHHAAA! There I go again. Anyway Jesse got into the car looked back at Pam and she quickly wiped that scared look off her face and put more of a cutsy face. That little……

"Are you okay Pam?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." She said in a small high voice. She then settled back and the rest of the ride was quiet. Well that wasn't the night I had planned but it was still fun none the less. I mean I did have my little cousin tagging along after all. I settled back and the whole night caught up to me. I was worn out and tired. I was ready for my bed. The car pulled up into the drive and as soon and the ingnition was off Pam scurried to the door. Ha so she really was scared. Jesse opened his door and just as I was about to do the same he walked around and opened the door for me.

"Sushannah let me help you." he gave me a grin and took my hand. I then was pulled up and into his arms. He walked me to the front door. I could of sworn I saw my mom and Pam peek out the window but I could have been mistaken. Jesse stopped and looked down at me. I fell into the pools of inky blackness that were his eyes.

"Good night Querida." He lowered his head. It was getting closer and closer. I tilted my head up and slightly parted my lips and my eyes were closing slowly. Then I heard the door open and Pam say.

"Suze your mom is wondering where you are. She saw me and was asking about you. " I gave her a glare that she just brushed off and then she turned to Jesse and went all cutely

"Thank you so much Jesse for letting me tag along. I hope you didn't mind that I was there."

"Not at all Pam. It was very nice to meet you." He then turned to me and said "I'll see you soon Querida." he then walked down the porch steps. I then turned to the little midget and gave her an evil look. She had ruined my goodnight kiss! Oh was she going to get it! It seemed though she had slipped away knowing my reaction. That little……. My mom then said

"How was your night Susie? Good I hope. Pam already slipped upstairs. She sped up there pretty fast she must have been tired." Tired my butt. That little munchkin. I slowly walked up the stairs and then opened the door. The little one was asleep in her little air bed that was next to mine. She was staying in my bedroom until Andy could finish the guest bedroom he was designing just for her. He was really excited about it. Almost as much when as when he first showed me my room. Wait until tomorrow. She was going to get it. She had ruined my kiss. Both times! Oh well nothing to do now but get ready for bed. That's what I did. The whole time I was getting ready though I was thinking about Jesse and how hot he was. Ahhh. I then went to sleep and all I saw was Jesse.

_In the morning 10:00 A.M._

Author POV

The two brunettes were asleep in their beds peacefully. They had both had a late night and were worn out. Then the one who looked to be about 16 or 17 stirred and got up slowly with a frizzy mess of hair. She gathered everything for a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. 15 minutes later the little one stirs and just lays there. 10 minutes later she finally decides to get her lazy ass off the "bed" and go and brush her wonderful hair. So she went to Suze's mirror and picked up her brush and took out all the tangles in seconds. The hair on the top of her head was just sticking up a little. She looked around and noticed that the door to the bathroom was closed. She then decided to explore Suze's room. It was new territory after all. So she inspected Suze's dressing table and found some nice makeup and a cute picture of her and Jesse. I then looked at her dresser with all her clothes in it nothing there except maybe clothes. Then she checked the closet which had even more clothes. She then just decided there was nothing to see. She then saw the bed and had a sudden notion to jump onto it. She backup until she hit the bedroom door. Then she took a running start. She flew into the air her arms open wide and she landed on the bed with a thump. She nuzzled her head into the pillow and stuck her hand under the pillows. It was a comfortable position and she let out a big breath of air and relaxed. Then her hand hit something. It was round and small. She lifted her head from the pillow. The little adolescent girl moved her hand so it was over the little round piece of metal? She pulled it out and the little one examined it and it was a minature? Of who? It was Jesse! Wait a second this looked old. The paint was cracked and the frame around it was old and tarnished. Jesse was wearing odd clothes. They were old. Really old like ninteenth century old. The kind of clothes she wore once when she went to an old photo thing at Kings Dominion where you got to dress up in cool old fashioned clothes. She examined it closer. It couldn't possibly be one of those though because it was painted. Painted? This was abnormal. Suddenly the 17 year oldish person opened the bathroom door clean and smelling fresh with her hair wet. She noticed the little one with the picture. She freaked.

Suze POV

Pam had found the miniature. I was in a pickle. Ha pickle. I never really noticed but a pickle looked like a….._Suze now was no time to be thinking thoughts like that. Your little cousing just discovered you old picture you had of Jesse. It was from when he was alive. Well before. Some freaking out should be involved!_

Right!

"What are you doing in my stuff?" I said half in hysteria.

"What is this Suze? It looks old and why is it a picture of Jesse? Do I need to know something?"

"It's nothing I had it made! Ha Ha I know I'm such a dork anyway you should n't be in my stuff."

" Well I really wasn't I just jumped on your bed and found it under your pillow." she answered. Why was that little lepercaun jumping on my bed for! IT WAS MY FREAKING BED!

"Why were you even jumping on my bed." I inquired. She just shrugged and said

"I just had a sudden desire to jump on a bed." I just gave her a look and said

"Well give me that." I then tried to get it out of her hands and she just avoided me. She then suddenly glanced towards that window that was open. Probably when my mom came up to check on us this morning. She then suddenly flung it out the window! HOW DARE SHE! I had fire in my eyes and tried to get her she just said.

"Suze don't you think you might want to be getting that. Someone may find it." I then realized. Oh no what if Dopey found it or worse Jesse! I then ran downstairs my wet hair flinging water everywhere.

Pam POV

I don't know why I suddenly had the notion to fling it out the window. I seriously was sorry. I just I don't know reacted and didn't want her to get it and flung it out the window. She seemed mad. Oh well. Time for me to go take a shower. I grabbed my brush and clothes and ran into the bathroom before Suze returned. I had a nice hot relaxing shower. The water made me awake and I put lotion on my body and got dressed. When I stepped out I saw that Suze wasn't here. That was strange. My hair was wrapped in a towel so I took it out and decided to blow dry it. I usually let it air dry but since I had lots of time I blowdried it. When I checked the clock it read

_11:17 A.M_

MMM I decided that I should go down and try and find something to eat. SoI went down and didn't see anyone. There was a note on the refirgerator. Well more like two

_Note one:_

Dear Susie and Pam,

Andy and I have decided to go shopping for somethings for the house and to spend the day together. I thought that you two could go down to the beach or go and shopping and hang out. I expect you two to go somewhere. You are not aloud to just lay around the house. Enjoy your day tomorrow. Pam I promise that I will make it up to you by leaving you alone together. Enjoy your day together.

Love,

Helen

Then there was another note from the two brothers. I already forgot their names. They seemed dull though.

The waved were killer today! So we're at the beach

Brad

Jake

So I went over to the refrigerator and saw cereal and then went to go get milk. I then heard the front door open. It sounded like Suze and then I heard someone else. They walked by and I saw Jesse.

"Hello Goodmorning Suze and Jesse. Where have you been." I gave then a sly look. I then prcedded to get a bowl. I couldn't find one. I turned around to find them sitting at the counter talking in hushed tones.

"Hey Suze where are the bowls?" she looked over at me reluctantly and pointed to cupboard. I opened and voila! The bowls. Now where were those dang spoons! I looked and still no one helped me. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. I scrached my head befuddled to where the spoons could be. I turned around and said

"Could you tell me where the spoons are?" without even looking up Suze said

"The draw right in front of you." what I could of sworn that I checked that one. I opened and there they were. The spoons! I then went to sit next Suze and said

"So what are we doing today?" Suze gave me a look and was like

"We?"

"Yes we. Your mom left a note saying she wanted us to hang out together and we had to get out of the house today." I then procceded to guzzle down my cereal. I was hungry it was like 11:30 and almost time for lunch! I then looked over at Jesse who seemed to be contemplating something while Suze checked out the note on the refrigerator.

"So." I repeated. "What are we doing today?" Suze then looked over at Jesse and said

"We're going to pay a friend of ours a visit." I looked between Suze and Jesse and saw a silent agreement. Mmmm something was going on behing my back! I knew I was going to find out about it sooner or later though. I just hoped it was sooner. I just nodded my had and shrugged my shoulders and kept eating my cereal.

**That's it remember review or this is the last of this story! So press that little button! _AND REVIEW! Oh and don't forget if you want to be my editor just tell me in your review that you will so kindly write or you could e-mail me. Just check my author profile for my e-mail! Thanks and I'll try and update soon! _**


	5. Little Visit

**Chapter Five**

**Little Visit**

**Oh my gosh! I am so happy! I got 4 different people to review! (cries because over come with joy) I would like to acknowledge them and answer their reviews!**

**Swishalicious Girl: Well sorry she doesn't seem like you anymore. Thank you for your review and please keep reviewing! I wish people could review more than once. I would like to review stories more than once in one chapter! Keep sending your support and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Koziak: I was thinking of making the friend Father Dominic but now I'm not so sure. Read to find out whether it's Paul or Father Dominic! Thank you for the support! Keep reviewing if you can!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: I'm sorry Pam seems annoying. Don't worry she won't be so annoying anymore. At least I hope so! You also gave me an idea! I'm gonna leave Pam with someone. Thanks for the inspiration! You are my most faithful reviewer and I love your stories so thanks for the support the whole time! I'm giving you a cookie. Virtually of course! Keep reviewing!**

**Spikerina: You actually read my whole review! Thanks so much for checking out my story it means a lot to me! Yes Pam is immature she is 13 after all! I finally made people review! I'm so happy! They actually read my authors note! I liked chapter 3 a lot because of Pam's reaction to Suze and Jesse sucking face! I will take you advice and my writing has improved a lot from when I first started writing fan fics. It's because I have such good examples to go ff of. Like your story! So I hope that you enjoy my story and I hope you keep sending in constructive criticism! It helps me! Keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**R&R people I am begging you. Look how quick it took me to update because I got so many reviews. (Well in my book!) So if you review you will get more of Little Things! _ENJOY! Don't forget to REVIEW!_**

Pam POV

I started thinking about what I did this morning and felt guilty for what I did. In the morning I'm not the most…………….pleasant company. So I just had just woken up and in the morning I'm kind of mean. So I looked up at Suze. Her and Jesse were facing each other and were talking while I finished up the milk in my cereal. I then decided I should do something about what I did. It was time to take action and be responsible for what I did!

"Hey Susie." I said. She turned her gave to meet mine and Jesse turned around to face me. Now Suze was standing behind him. "Sorry about the whole you know throwing the….." Suze was waving her arms around and mouthing no no! What was I doing? All I was trying to do was apologize for throwing the miniature of Jesse out the window. "Umm for throwing the miniature of Je-" she was now waving franticly and looked panicked. What was up…….wait a minute oh! I get it Jesse didn't know she had a miniature of him. Hmm interesting. Good blackmailing material. I'll save that information for later.

"Sorry for throwing that picture out the window. I'm just not the most pleasant person in the world in the morning. I'm not really a morning person you know." Suze looked relieved now and Jesse just looked puzzled. For one her didn't know what we were talking about and I had been kind of trailing off and such through out my whole apology. He then turned to Susannah and said

"I thought you said that you had accidentally dropped something out the window not that Pam had thrown it out." OOOO! Looks like someone is a little liar. He he!

"Well uhh you see…." I then noticed something. Suze's hair looked…..well let's just say it didn't' looks like she could go out in public with that birds nest so I kindly interrupted her to inform her of such.

"Suze your hair it's kind of uhhhh let's just say it seems you're having a bad hair day." She suddenly stopped talking and gasped. She then high tailed it up the stairs to her room. I then turned to Jesse. Who the heck were we going to see.

"Who is this friend you're talking about?" Jesse turned to me and said

"He is Susannah's friend from school. You may have seen him at the dance." hmmm well what is with these people and being cryptic. Gosh just tell me the name and what we are going to do.

"I see. So Jesse how old are you?" He gave a stunned look and said

"I'm 20." Ahh! I see Susannah is into older men. Well that's perfectly reasonable. My Dad did tell me boys didn't fully mature until they were 20 something. (A/N: Seriously that's what he tells me!) It's only reasonable but then the question is why would Jesse want to go out with a younger girl. I know all those college guys trying to take the innocence away from those helpless 17 year olds! Its all been done before and if he hurt my cousin I was going to so deal with him! I may not have seen her in a while but she was still blood and I kind of looked up to her. She was pretty cool. I didn't want anyone trying to hurt my cousin! So I replied

"Aren't you a little old? My mom used to work as a high school study hall teacher and one girl was going out with a 20 year old and when the father found out, he was a priest I believe, he went and found her at a friends house and dragged her home made her pack and the both of them drove down to Florida. I do hope nothing like that happens to Suze. Like if her parents don't approve of you or anything as time goes on."

"I have nothing but honorable intentions towards Susannah." The 20 year old answered.

"Just watch out and I do hope you have honorable intentions or else." I gave him a warning. He looked disbelieving that a 13 year old was threatening him but I can be scary when I want to be. If my cousin's heart was broken in anyway I was going to get him. I don't know how but I would. Then we were sent into silence as I silently watched Jesse who just seemed to be standing there. It felt like an eternity but it was probably only five minutes but finally Suze came down the stairs with her hair all done and prettiful! Ooooo! It was shiny! Okay snap out of it Pam!

Suze POV

We went to the car and drove over towards our destination. When I had gone to retrieve the miniature of Jesse that he didn't know about. Thank goodness Pam had told me about my hair and it gave me an excuse to leave. Maybe the little munchkin wasn't so bad! Anyway so when I went to go retrieve the miniature when I ran into Jesse. He had come over to tell me about a ghost that had arrived at his house last night that needed help. I then noticed that she had been trailing right behind Jesse. She looked to be about 10 or so and she at least knew why she was here. She said that she needed to tell her mama that it wasn't her fault that she was dead. It was no one's fault. So we had to go look up this mother and send her a note or give her a call telling her what she needed to know. First though we needed to get rid of Pam. You may be wondering why I don't have a summer job or something like that. Well Andy decided to let us have summer off because my little cousin was staying the summer. So me and Jesse had to take care of this ghost and we were going to drop Pam off at a friend's house. We had arrived at our destination in a few minutes. Well more like 15. Anyway it was a big glass house that overlooked the ocean. It looked beautiful with the sun gleaming off the house at just the right angle and all the vegetation around the house that I knew was attended to by gardeners. I couldn't enjoy the house that much because this was the house of Paul Slater. Oh ya we had become friends and all but still the house gave me bad memories I never want to remember. The car pulled up into the driveway. I looked back at Pam and she seemed to be in awe at the sight of the beautiful house. We stepped out and walked up to the door. The doorbell rang and none other then the devil spawn I mean Paul himself answered the door. He turned his attention toward me and said

"Why hello Miss. Suze. What may I ask it the reason for this pleasant visit?" I was not taking any nonsense from Mr. Paul Slater

"Cut the crap Slater. We need to ask a favor." He gave me a questioning look and said

"What may that be?" I looked over at Jesse he seemed to be a little uncomfortable. Him and Paul weren't that comfortable with each other even now that he had given me up and said that Jesse won.

"Would you let us in first?" Jesse said. Paul realized that he was letting us stand outside and said

"Of course I forgot my manners Mr. De Silva." He then stood back and let us in

Paul POV

I had wondered why Suze had come knocking at my door. Maybe she had given up on De Silva and finally realized her true love. In my dreams but a guy can dream can't he? So as I let them in I noticed a little browned haired girl. She was walking quietly behind Jesse and Suze. She looked quite cute. Like in the little sense. She was skinny but not like sickly skinny. She was just blooming as a teenager and she had really long brown hair that was mid lower back. She had dark brown eyes and nice rosy lips. Not that I was a child molester or anything. She also had glasses but they were fit her face so she didn't look dorky or anything. She had nice little cheeks and she looked up at me with her dark eyes. She was cute in a little sister type way.

"Who is this lovely lady?" I asked. Suze turned toward Pam and was like.

"This is my little cousin Pam." It then occurred to me Pam like the.

"Like Pam the cooking spray." The little girl looked up at me and glared. Whoa! Little protective of her name is she. The girl then spoke up.

"Yes but I wouldn't like to be compared to a cooking tool." she then walked behind Jesse who looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes we would like you to watch her while me and Jesse took care of something." She gave me a look. Oh now I know what she meant by "take care of something." It was one of their charity cases.

"I see." I said. "Well what do I get out of this for looking after your cousin?" I wriggled my eyes suggestively.

"Slater." growled Jesse. Suze lay a hand on Jesse's arm to calm him down.

"I'll get you a nice Christmas gift or something how's that?"

"We'll negotiate later." (sigh) "I agree to watching you baby cousin." That's when the little one spoke up.

"No you can't just leave me here with…..him!" She obviously didn't know what to call me. Suze gave her a stern look and said

"Pam me and Jesse have to go take care of something. We'll be back to pick you up as soon as we can." Pam just crossed her arms and mumbled

"You two probably just want to go make out somewhere without me." Jesse and Suze turned beat red and Jesse said

"I'm sorry Pam but I promise that when we get back we'll take you where ever you want okay." Pam then turned herself to face Jesse and contemplated this for a while before saying.

"Okay!" and gave him a big smile which is when I discovered that the girl also had braces. She had nice braces. I had never seen any like them before. They were just silver brackets and they had not rubber bands. They looked better than the kinds with rubber bands. Wow and she was still pretty cute with glasses and braces. The knight in shinning armor. That was always Jesse. I just rolled my eyes and said

"Okay Mr. Perfect shouldn't you two go and do what you have to do." Jesse gave me a glare and said

"We should Susannah." he ignored my Mr. Perfect comment. Susannah nodded and said to Pam.

"Behave Pam okay." Pam mumbled a reply and the two made their leave. So now it was just me and the munchkin. This was going to fun.

"So what do you want to do little one?" I asked.

"Don't call me little one. What and I aloud to do?" I just looked at her and said.

"We could watch a movie." She looked up at me. The girl was kind of short. Barely 5"ft

"That depends what do you have to watch?" I led her towards the movie cabinet and showed her the movies we had.

"Mmm they all look good how about Tuck Everlasting." (A/N: That's for you Spikerina.)

_45 Minutes Later_

Pam POV

I had seen Paul at the dance dancing with that girl. It was so obvious that he was popular so why was Suze friends with him? Last time I checked she wasn't. Why would a popular want to be friends with a non popular. This all seemed very suspicious. I didn't really trust Paul he seemed too slick and slippery. Paul didn't look that interested in the movie he looked like he was going to doze off any second.

"I have to go to the restroom where is it?" I asked. He looked over at me and his penetrating blue ice gaze and said

"Up the stairs first door on your left." he then turned back towards the TV with a scene of Jesse and Whinny playing across the screen. I heaved my self off the couch and walked up the stairs looking out of the….well house if you really look at it. The ocean sparkled and I saw surfers riding the waves. One of them could have been the stepbrothers. I couldn't believe how beautiful the ocean was. I then found the bathroom. I did my business and I saw that the room across from the bathroom was open. It looked like a bedroom. I walked in and saw…… and pretty sterile and sanitary room. It looked weird. Like it was too perfect. It looked like no one lived in the room. I then saw a corner of something stuck under the bed. Apparently someone did actually spend time in here if they had left something under the bed. I looked at the box and saw a piece of masking tape saying

"Shifter Papers." What the heck was a shifter? Well only one way to find out. It probably was something that Paul had done for school. I opened the box and saw really old papers. Old things were really interesting and whenever I saw something old something inside of me came to life and I felt like an explorer exploring the unknown. I looked at the papers and gently lifted each out of the box. Some were so old that the edges of the paper crumbled under my hands. It all seemed out of place in this very modern very newly built looking room. It looked like these papers should have been in a museum of some kind. I looked at a new article with a picture of a man by Egyptian hieroglyphs. I loved Egyptian things! It was such an interesting culture that I loved to learn more and more about. I was getting really excited now and I read the head line

**"Slaski's 'Big' Discovery."**

Oh boy!This looked interesting! I was just about to read the article and had read the first sentence.

**" Dr. Slaski declares that he has found a new race of people called 'shifters'." **What in the world was a shifter. I then turned around and someone was standing at the door. His piercing gaze made me go as cold as ice as he said in a deep voice

"What are you doing in my room?" Ah he he. Caught in the act. This wouldn't exactly be considered bad behavior would it because Suze did say I should behave. (gulp) The way Paul was looking at me I should worry more about getting out of this situation than Suze finding out I had caused trouble.

**I hope that was long enough. Thank you Koziak and Mrs. Nikki Slater for inspiring me and giving me an idea. This chapter turned out very differently than what I had planned. _REVIEW OR ELSE I MAY JUST ACCIDENTLY FORGET TO UPDATE!_**


	6. Little Punishment

**Chapter Six**

**Little Punishment**

**I'm back and I hope that I didn't take too long to update. I'm trying to write more and update more often so that you guys don't forget about me! So please review and make me happy so that I will update more often. I'm trying to at least update once a week and maybe even twice a week! So enjoy the new installment of Little Things. Now I will answer my reviewers. So if you want to see your name in the chapter review and I will answer your review or any questions you have about the story. Criticism welcome so are flames so please review! I bet no one's even reading this author note!**

**Spikerina: Thanks for the review! Paul will not be too harsh and I didn't really get what you were saying but okay! I hope that you like his reaction and the Tuck Everlasting was in there just for you. I LOVE the movie though. I gotta rent it again!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater: Thanks for the idea. I don't really think I will put Jack in the story because I reread parts of Darkest Hour and in the story Jack is 8 and so this is a year later so he'd be 9. I don't think he'd really fit in but I'm thinking about it!**

**Koizak: Yes you are a wonderful muse! Lol! Pam will get out of this on. Well barely!**

Pam POV

UHHHH! I'M IN DEEP DOO DOO! Okay so just act like you didn't do anything.

_Well that's kind of hard to do Mrs. I-Have-To-Get-Caught because all of the papers are strewn in front of you and you're holding the shifter new article._

Good Point

_When am I wrong?_

Do you want a list?

_Fine be mean!_

I will

After I had the mind battle. Well I may be going crazy if I'm talking to myself. I should get myself checked. Stop spewing nonsense girl and pull yourself together. I looked up at Paul and his ice blue gaze made me feel like I was in Antarctica. No scratch that like I was in space. Except I could breath…..mmm…. Anyway I finally stuttered because it looked like Paul was barely keeping his temper in check.

"Y-Y-You s-see I saw the d-door open and so I walked in a-and I j-just saw the b-box peeking out of the corner and I-I was curious. He he." I tried to look (A/N: The radio song just said "Caught red handed." kind of ironic.) I gave a pitiful smile like the kind you give when you have your hand caught in the cookie jar. Well Paul just kind of blew up.

"GET OUT!" That's not a good sign is it. I sped out of there. I went down the stairs like I was Jerry and Tom was after me. I raced past the Tuck Everlasting movie which was still playing and I kind of cowered in a corner near the front entrance. I noticed that in my hurry to get out of Paul's room that I had accidentally taken the newspaper article I was looking at before. I carefully hid it in my pocket. Paul then descended.

"Why you little midget." Hey that was a little harsh to fun of my height. Sure I was barely 5" but that was no reason to criticize the short people. I as offended. Deeply. I was still terrified to the bone and that kind of override the offended side of me so I just ended up shaking. Paul grabbed me by the wrists. His grip was like iron and it hurt. Let me tell you it hurt. He then opened a door and threw me in like I was a discarded rag doll. I landed on a vacuum? What the heck. Then my light supply was cut off when I heard a slam of the door. Apparently Mr. Paul Slater had thrown me in a closet! A Closet! Of all places. This can so be considered child abuse. I looked around but I could only make out the outline of things from the thin line of light coming from under the door. There were coats and a few shoes and a vacuum that I had hit before. This sucked so I sat myself down on the floor and started fiddling with my hair. I knew that I was in for a long wait. I then remembered the news article and took it out. I strained my eyes and I couldn't make out anything. There wasn't enough light! Dang! This just sucks so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. It didn't really matter because the closet was already dark. I sighed and just leaned against the door and started twiddling my thumbs.

Suze POV

After we had dropped off my cousin me and Jesse headed over to this girls mother's house. We had decided to write a note. It said all about how it wasn't her mother fault that her daughter had gotten hit by car. That it was no ones fault and it was just an accident. It also had a I love you in there. After we delivered the note the girl started shimmering and she faded away. Another good deed and I got that warm fuzzy feeling. You know the one you get when you have done something good. Well I get that feeling a lot so I ignored it and me and Jesse walked back to the car. He said

"We must go pick Pam up at Slater's house." When he said Slater it wasn't in a very nice tone. We got into the car and I said.

"Jesse can't we just hang out. She can hang out with Paul awhile right?" When I said hang out I meant make out. Jesse of course understood what I meant perfectly.

"No we cannot Susannah. I think your cousin would like to be picked up she did not seem to happy of us leaving her behind." Jesse always had to ruin the fun. I then started sliding my hand ever so slowly up his neck so my arms were around his neck. I pouted and said

"Come on Jesse. You ruin all the fun." He hen proceeded to take my arms off him.

"No Qu-" I silenced him by pressing my mouth to his. He stopped resisting after that. He slid his arms around my waist and I pressed my body against him. He seemed to like that. I then kissed him harder and as the kissing progressed Jesse started getting closer and closer to getting his hand under my shirt. We ran out of air so we surfaced and Jesse then very quickly took my arms from around his neck and placed them in my lap. He then turned towards the wheel and started the car. I just crossed my arms and turned to look out the window. I hate it when Jesse goes all 18th century gentlemanly on me. He always ruins the fun. Below the neck is off limits until after the wedding. Well it's the 21st century and a times a changing. I want to have a little fun is that so wrong? I guess to Jesse it is. The little one always had to ruin everything. I bet he would of made out with me if we didn't have to pick up _Pam._

God my life sucked! We then arrived at the glass house. I got out of the car and we walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. I was still a little miffed at Jesse so I didn't stand too close to him and didn't make eye contact. Okay so I was being a little childish but I was miffed. The door opened and I saw a mad Paul. He opened the door wide and we walked in he then shut the door and exploded.

"That little midget went through my shifter papers." I immediately became alert and said

"SHE WHAT?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"She went to the restroom and then I noticed that she had been gone for a pretty long time so I went up to check on her right. I see my bedroom door wide open and that monstrosity is sitting on the floor with all my shifter papers strewn over the floor! I was so mad!" I wasn't processing the information and then Jesse finally asked

"Where is Pam?" Ya I want to see the guilty party! I looked around and didn't see anything. Paul just answered non-chalantly

"Oh I locked her in the closet." Both Jesse and me gave him a disbelieving look when he finally said "Do you want me to show you?" he then walked to the hall closet and a little body came flying out. It looked like she had been leaning against the door. She looked up at me and said

"Oh hello my dearest cousin Suze." That little leprechaun did know she was in trouble and was just trying to butter me up. Well that wasn't going to work today!

Pam POV

I heard the doorbell ring. Oh yes my savior. I had been sitting in that closet for who knows how long but I was bored out of my mind. I was so gonna call the cops on this Paul guy when I got out of this tiny space! I heard some voices. One sounded like Suze's and then Paul answered and then I distinctly heard Jesse. I then heard footsteps come close to my little closet and the door opened I forgot that I had been leaning on the door so I unexpectedly slid on the floor so that the upper part of my body was out side of the closet. I looked at everyone and just smiled a guilty smile. Suze gave me a hard look and said

"Pamela what have you done?" Oh so she was going to say my full first name was she well two can play at that game.

"I was just curious dear Anna." Okay so I was little and couldn't pronounce Susannah or Suze. Paul looked questioning at Suze and was like

"Anna?" Suze just looked madder after that and said

"Come on Pamela you are going home with me and are going to be under my close eye for the rest of your stay here. Now apologize to Paul." I put my head down in shame. So I realized that I shouldn't of gone and explored through his personal things. I was wrong but I was sort of happy at the same time. I had a feeling that whatever this shifter nonsense was it had something to do with the strange even that involved Suze and Jesse and I was starting to think Paul.

"I'm very sorry for messing with your stuff." I said in a muffled voice and then what I asked next was something that made Jesse, Suze, and Paul all nervous. Well you know the saying. Curiosity Killed the Cat but Satisfaction Brought it Back! I had a feeling I was defiantly going to be satisfied with what I found out. So I said

"What is a shifter anyway. You all seem to be pretty nervous that I discovered those papers. What are you hiding." Suze and Jesse exchanged nervous glances and then Paul said.

"Nothing it's nothing. I was researching for an ancient Egyptian project and I stumbled upon those old newspaper articles." I gave Paul a disbelieving look.

"Okay." I said quietly "Can we get out of here." I then walked out with my head down. I was ashamed and I felt bad. Oh not that bad you know about Paul but that I let down Suze. I did look up to her and she was my role model. It feels so bad when you disappoint your role model. So I silently walked past Jesse to the door and I walked out to the car where I waited for Jesse and Suze to come to come out and take me to Suze's house. I needed to think things through and piece it all together.

Suze POV

I felt kind of guilty about yelling at the kid now. She did call me Anna though. When she had stopped calling me Anna and started calling me Suze I thought that she had forgotten the little nickname. Clearly she hadn't and she was going to annoy the hell out of me with that name. I turned to Paul and said.

"Sorry she got into the shifter stuff. Though you shouldn't of locked her in the closet. I would of expected better of you." Jesse then put in in a non too pleasant voice now that Paul had given him more reason to hate him.

"You cannot lock a little girl in a closet."

"She wasn't harmed in anyway as you saw." Paul answered not really concerned. I couldn't believe the least he could of said was that he was sorry he had locked her in the closet! What a jerk. He can still be a jack ass sometimes.

"I better go check on Pamela to see if she's okay. Come on Susannah." Jesse said as he grabbed my hand. I quickly said as Jesse leaded me out of Paul's house.

"Bye Paul." I then realized that he had said Pamela instead of Pam. Great he was going to start with the whole proper name thing. I just followed along. I saw Pam sitting in the back seat. She didn't look too happy. I wouldn't either if I had been locked in the closet for god knows how long. Though she did go through Paul's stuff. He still had no right to lock a 13 year old in a closet. Wait wasn't that child abuse in some way. I hope Pam didn't call the cops or anything. We finally reached the car and the drive home was quiet. Jesse and me still weren't on the best of terms and Pam was just mad. So when I got home I just said

"Good bye Jesse. Come on Pam." Today wasn't really fun for any of us.

**That's that chapter I hope it didn't suck too horribly! Please review! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. IT ONLY TAKES LIKE 3 MINUTES OF YOUR TIME…..NOT EVEN! SO REVIEW! That's the chapter I hope you liked it. No one's probably reading this are they……mmm. Okay that's it folks review now so I can be happier and thus I will write another chapter quicker and maybe longer!**

**- Little TinkerBell Girl  
**


	7. Little Thoughts

**Chapter Seven**

**Little Thoughts**

**I'm back! Sorry if it took me a little longer to update! I'm trying to update sooner but the reviews are coming in fewer and fewer! So I won't update unless I have at least 4 REVIEWS THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY! So please review. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and now time to answer my lovely reviewers! Spikerina's advice I'm going to take so if YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN REVIEW NOW AS AN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER SO REVIEW!**

**Spikerina- Thanks for the advice and I have decided to take it! So now I may have more reviewers! I'm glad you reviewed. I was kind of worried when you didn't review. I'm glad you did. It brightened up my day!**

**Koizak- Pam doesn't really have a temper much but she is still mad! I know but Paul is a little evil we all know that. Even if he has decided to become friends with Suze.**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater- Yes Jesse is 18th century but that's what we all love about him! It makes him Jesse! I hope you like the update. Please review because you are my best reviewer because you have reviewed every chapter!**

**Now time for the story R&R!**

_4 Days after the incident at Paul's_

Suze POV

Today I was forced to take Pam to the library because she had mentioned something about books to my mom at breakfast this morning and had "asked" me to take her to the library. So my valuable time that I could have with Jesse was wasted looking at….books. Just my luck. So I was sitting looking at the magazines while I waited for the little punk. Well she isn't really a little punk but ya. Anyway I was looking at a so 2 months ago Cosmo when I heard someone say

"Why hello Suzie."

Pam POV

Suze had kindly taken me to the library but I suspected her mom made her. I did mention me wanting books. So I was looking in the young adult section when I noticed the history section that was right behind me. There was a little section that said

"Carmel History"

Hmm this might be interesting. So I took some books and saw one that said My Monterey. I grabbed that one too. They were all very interesting. Some about the mission and the 49ers who came during the gold rush and what not. Then I browsed through My Monterey when I noticed something interesting. There was a piece of tissue paper over a picture of a young beautiful girl that looked to be about Suze's age. Her name was Maria De Silva! De Silva wasn't that Jesse's last name. Maybe she was an ancestor. I started reading about this Maria and it mentioned something about Suze's house. The narration was rather dry but it basically said that this Maria was betrothed to this Hector De Silva and he stopped at this boarding house that is now Suze's house. It said he was for some reason in the barn one night when it suddenly caught fire. He was supposedly deceased in the fire and a Diego person went missing too. They think he died too in the fire but they never recovered his remains. That was interesting. (A/N: Remember people history was changed when Suze went back in time.) I started flipping backwards in the book and saw that there was a piece on this Hector De Silva it said that he was a rancher and he was….ewww….the cousin of Maria…..that is gross but it was normal back then to marry cousins. Although it did cause defects. They wanted pure blood though in the family or whatnot and to have them marry respectable people and that a lot of times meant someone in the family. Moving on. It said that Hector had sisters and he was in love with this Maria. Then what it said next baffled me. His middle name was Jesse. Hector Jesse De Silva. That was…..normal I mean he could have been named after this Hector. This could have something to do with this weird incident I'm hearing about. I wonder if Jesse has a middle name. I would go find Suze. I went and put those books back and I found 3 books in the young adult section. I went over to the magazine section where Suze said she would be.

Suze POV

I looked behind me and there was the devil himself. Okay maybe just his son. There was Paul in all his arrogant glory. Just because we had agreed to be friends doesn't' mean he didn't stop being an ass.

"What do you want Paul. You're not on the best terms with me, Pam , or Jesse."

"Geez. I just locked her in there for like an hour. She could of found out about _us_."

" I don't think so. I mean she's only 13."

"All I'm saying is be careful." He put his hands up in a surrender sign. I gave him a suspicious look before saying.

"Why are you here Paul?"

"What a guy can't go to a library to check out some books." I gave him a disbelieving look before opening my mouth but then a little girl with shiny brown hair had to interrupt me. She took one look at Paul and said in a cold tone

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" He gave her a glance then answered while looking at me.

"Can't a guy just go to the library to look at some books. I may be bored." Pam gave him a disbelieving look before saying to me

"Suze I'm ready to go and I have a question for you." Oh no. What if it was something about Shifters. What if it was….oh no what if she found out about Jesse or something or what if…..Stop it Suze with the what if's! How could she possibly know about Jesse? There calm down girl. It's probably something harmless. I turned towards her and said

"Go towards the check out I'll be there in a sec." she just cast me a glance before saying

"Fine give me the library card." I tossed it to her. She walked towards the check out and I turned to Paul time to face evil himself.

"Why are you really here Paul?"

"What I'm innocent I'm honestly bored and decided to check out some books." I gave a disbelieving laugh before saying

"Paul you are never innocent."

"I'm telling the truth. I'd be careful around your cousin. Don't want her suspecting anything now would we?" He gave me a wistful glance? Nah it was just a glance he was over me anyway. Right? Right. I started walking towards the check out where Pam was waiting books in hand and I led her to the car. That's when she asked the question I should of never answered in the first place and I should of just lied.

Pam POV

So I went and asked on the way to the car

"Does Jesse have a middle name?" Suze gave me a weird look

"Why?" I gave her an innocent look and said

"Oh no reason just wondering. You know have to know have to know the back round information about him. I mean he is dating you and all. Have to make sure he is clean ."Suze just shot me a look like "Don't give me that shit." I just kept looking up at her and she finally answered me after giving me a defeated sigh.

"His first name is Hector. Jesse is his middle name." I looked shocked. Had the exact same name. That's common right? People always name their kids after their great great grandparents right? The whole name? NO. No jumping to conclusions he was just named after him. That's right Pam.

Suze POV

Pam looked shocked? Then her face went blank like she was in deep thought. I just shrugged it off. I then started thinking about my date with Jesse tonight. I hadn't seen him in 4 days. I missed him a lot. He was busy with his work and I had only talked to him over the phone twice. We then arrived at my house and we decided to hang out in my room and watch movies.

_Hour later_

We were in my room watching movies. Pam wasn't such a bad person once you got to know her. She was very talkative and always optimistic and happy. We were watching the Princess Diaries 2 when all of a sudden there was a disturbance in the force. There was a shimmer and suddenly a ghost appeared right by the TV. I looked up and thought on no! How am I gonna get out of this. Pam's right next to me! The ghost was a beautiful young women. She was about Jesse's age and she had on a Chinese style dress that ended just above the knee. It was blood read and trimmed in black with black designs going through out the whole dress. She had on black pumps and black lip stick with red eye shadow. Her hair was raven black with brown eyes almost so dark that it blended in with her pupil almost. She had a nice even voice. She said

"Are you Suze the shi-mediator?" Then a voice behind me said

"Yes she is. What do you need help with?" I looked behind me and Pam was staring straight at the ghost. Not through straight at it!

"What the freak is going on?" I asked except I didn't say freak then Pam turned to me and said

"I can see her too. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Suze." I just kind of had a look of disbelief on my face before I concentrated on the ghost in front of me.

**Sorry it's a little short. I typed up this chapter last night and then I thought about it and realized I didn't like the ending and came up with this ending later that night in my head. Things are starting to speed up. I'm trying to make some big shifter events happen. This ghost is important and just not another wandering spirit asking for help. So please review and read the next chapter in Little Things! I don't really think this chapter is that good. It probably reall sucks. I may not update for a while because I'm gonna be at the beach and NYC next week! Please review! Remember anonymous reviewers you can now review! 4 reviews! Sorry it's short I just wanted to leave you at a cliffy! He He ME EVIL! See ya next time!**


	8. Little Question?

**Chapter Eight**

**Little Question?**

**Okay sorry it took me long to update. I had to go on vacation that turned out bad in the end. I'm in a good mood though because I watched Sci Fi Friday! It rocked. Anyway please update soon and here is my response to reviewers. Remember if you are a anonymous reviewer you can review now. So please review people it motivates me and gets in an even happier mood. Now time to answer my fan mail! Sorry it took me so long to update. I feel really bad! Now time to answer!**

**Alexalily- It's nice of you to review. Pam really isn't immature. Well maybe a little but she dose mature in this fic and she's not as immature as she seems. Tell me would you like to see someone making out with someone else just after you have woken up then I would be pretty surprised too. She also did it just to be funny. I guess you're a little harsh to think that Pam should have been put in a closet. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm 13 too and Pam is based a little on me. Not completely though. I also made it that Suze had to drag Pam everywhere because I think it's rude to leave your cousin at your house when she's visiting. I hope you keep enjoying the story and Pam is just acting immature because they just haven't gotten to know her yet. That is how she is to cover up for her shyness.**

**Koziak- I did think things would work out better if Pam was a mediator too. Or is she a shifter? Have to read to find out!**

**Spikerina- Pam is a mediator slash shifter. I think it's awesome too that's why I wrote it!**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater- Her date with Jesse will have fluff. I think there has to be some fluff! I just am a hopeless romantic! **

**ILDR- I'm sorry my story isn't up to your standards. I'm glad that you reviewed though. Please tell me what I need to work on and I will try to fix it. I will keep striving to be a better author. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R!**

Suze POV

I looked behind me and at Pam. I could not believe it. She was a mediator too. There was no signs or anything. How could she act so normal and be a mediator. I must admit that I am a little bit of a freak but she seemed pretty normal. The ghost then said in a cool clear voice

"So can you help me or not." I looked back at this ghost. She seemed different than other spirits I had met before. I just shrugged it off and said.

"What is your name and you problem." The ghost turned her gaze to me and I suddenly felt like I was in an iceburg. Her gaze was more piercing than Paul's and that was saying something.

"My name is Elvira. I don' know why I'm here that's why I came here to ask you for help." Her voice was emotionless and seemed cold and distant. I hated it when they didn't know. It took forever to figure out why they were here. I just gave a defeated sigh before I thought of what to do next. Then I heard Pam's high voice say

"Well what is the last thing you remember." Well that was a good question. I focused my gaze on the ghost now called Elvira. She looked at us both and said

"I was walking into my apartment after having a night out at the club. I noticed that my door was open so I walked inside. Everything was toppled over and it looked like someone had robbed my house. I started looking to see what was stolen and then I saw nothing. It was black and the next thing I knew was I was like this." Well that didn't give us any clues. I then said

"Did you leave anything unsaid or done?" She just shook her head said

"No." Pam then said

"Are you sure nothing at all? Think hard." She gave Pam a cold gaze and said

"I'm positive. There is nothing." Well now I was stumped. I decided this needed long term thought.

"Well we'll think about this and get back to you later." She gave me a cold hard glare and started fading away and then when she was almost gone she said

"You better." and then she was faded completely. That was creepy. Pam then looked over at the clock and said.

"You have only like an hour to get ready." She then gave me a smile and left the room to go downstairs.

Pam POV

I surprised Suze. I really felt sorry for doing that because she was my favorite cousin and all but I was trying to go for a mediator free zone. I was sadly wrong. I thought that there would be a limited number of ghosts. I lived by a lot of historical places so there were lots of ghosts. I thought California the laid back and relaxed state that had a actor for a governor. Surely I could avoid ghosts for a whole summer. So that is why I hadn't told Suze even after I had figured out she was a mediator when I saw her talking to her Father. I sighed and went downstairs. Brad was playing a video game. (A/N: I'm not really into video games so just picture a video game you know of.) I played against him twice and beat him.

"Wow. I can't believe I won I usually suck at video games." Brad got mad and just said

"Whatever." He then turned off the video game and stormed out of the room. I just shrugged. I decided to look around at the videos that they had. Oh look they had The Fifth Element! I love that movie. Then I looked around some more and saw that they had Aladdin on DVD. I love all the classic Disney movies (A/N: I do so my character had to. My family is a disney family so we love all that stuff especially me and my mom.) that may sound cheesy but it's true. My friends make fun of me because of it. I opened it up and put the video in. I started watching it and laughed at all the appropriate times and was serious at the appropriate times too. I was so rapped up in the movie I didn't even notice the time. It was 8:00 before I knew it and that was when Jesse was suppose to be picking up Suze. I had been watching the video 45 minutes when Jasmine and Aladdin started singing "A Whole New World". I just had to sing along I loved that song. So I was singing Jasmine's part and didn't even notice the doorbell ring or my aunt answer it or someone walk in. Then that someone said

"You have a nice voice." I jumped because I was so scared. I turned around and there was Jesse. I smiled and said

"Hi Jesse!" he said

"Hello Pamela." Wait Pamela? Only my parents called me Pamela and that was when they were mad. I had to set him straight. Suze can call me that name but no one else can.

"I liked to be called Pam." Jesse then looked me directly in the eyes and said

"Pamela is proper name so I will call you Pamela." Oh well nothing you can do if he refuses. I shrugged and got back on the couch. Oh! Aladdin and Jasmine were about to kiss. I ran and jumped on the couch. I looked at the screen all my attention focused on the movie. When they kissed I went Awwww! Even though I had seen it tons of times. I then looked at Jesse again and said

"I'm watching Aladdin. You've probably seen it when you were younger. I know it's kind of dorky but I love watching Disney classics." Jesse gave me a confused look and said

"What is Aladdin?" I gave him a disbelieving look and said

"You have never seen Aladdin. You are deprived! It is only one of those movies that you should see in your lifetime. Even if you don't like it. Like everyone has seen it."

"Oh. Well what is it about?" I just gave him another disbelieving look.

"It takes place in Agriba. He is a street urchin and then he meets Princess Jasmine but he doesn't know she is a princess because she had sneaked out of the palace. Then Jafar the evil dude throws Aladdin in in jail because he wants to be Sultan. Aladdin is just what he needs to get the magic lamp in the Cave of Wonders so his evil plan can come true. Jafar tricks Aladdin into getting the lamp and he finds the magic lamp. Then the Cave of Wonders caves in because Abu touched something. Now Aladdin is stuck in the Cave of Wonders with a magic carpet and his pet monkey Abu. The magic lamp has a genie in it. He then gets three wishes he doesn't want to waste his three wishes so he tricks the genie into getting him out of the cave. Then he wishes to become a Prince so he can marry Princess Jasmine. He manages to woo her and now you have to watch to see what happens." I had done that all in one breath. Jesse just looked at me amazed before saying

"Sounds interesting."

"It is." I answered before focusing on the TV. Aladdin had just revealed that Jafar was evil. I then looked at Jesse and remembered what I had seen in that book at the library.

"Jesse do you have a middle name?" I asked. He looked at me and asked

"Why?"

"Oh just wondering you know just curious. I can tell you my middle name. It's Maria. So what's yours?"

He gave me a suspicious look and said

"Jesse is my middle name. My first name is Hector. So my full name is Hector Jesse De Silva." I gave him a disbelieving look and said

"Mmmm." Then I turned my gaze to the TV. That was interesting. I mean it could be a coincidence. Plenty of parents name their kids after ancestors. I rarely hear though that they had the exact name of a ancestor. That was an interesting bit of information. I would have to go back and check out that book some more. I then heard some noise at the stairs and noticed that Suze had walked down and was now coming toward the living room. She looked really pretty. She had on sparkly red high heels with a denim skirt and a red shirt that was tight but not too tight that it made her look like a hooker. She had on red eye shadow with some red bangles on her wrist. She had on a necklace with a tiny red ruby at the end with dangling ruby earrings too. Whether the stones were real or not I don't know but she looked fabulous. To finish it all off her hair was straightened and was shiny. It seemed that Jesse was at a loss for words too because he just said in a stunned voice

"Querida…." and he trailed off. He walked up to her and gave her a peck on the lips but it turned into something more. Now I don't mind PDA. You know kissing and holding hands but I just get really annoyed when people start making out in public. So that's why I went up to them and said

"It's nice that you guys like each other so much and all but could you wind down the PDA just a little?" They just looked at me dazed. Jeez they had some sucking power. So I started ushering them out door and I said

"You two love birds have a nice time. You may now continue what you two were doing before. Bye!" I then closed the door on their stunned faces. It hadn't registered yet in their minds that they were just ushered out of the door by a 13 year old. I went back to my movie and just muttered to myself.

Suze POV

One minute I was enjoying a mind blowing kiss from Jesse and the next thing I know is the little one is ushering me out the door and telling me to have a nice date. I looked back up at Jesse who looked just as stunned as me. He then said

"Ready to go Susannah?" I just nodded and he took my hand and led me to his car. He had managed to save up enough to buy a used car. It wasn't anything fancy but it did the job. He opened the passenger door for me and then he got in.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Jesse just smiled slyly and said

"You'll see Querida." I just pouted and said

"Oh I hate surprises. Can you just tell me Jesse." He just smiled at me then started the car down the road. He then handed me a bandana and said

"Put this on Susannah." I just looked at him in bewilderment and said

"What?" I mean the bandana totally clashed with my outfit and was kind of tacky.

"Just put in on over your eyes. I our destination to be a surprise for you." I just looked at him and gave him a puppy dog look

"Do I have to?" He didn't even look at me because he knew he couldn't resist the awesome power of my puppy dog look.

"Yes now are you going to make me pullover and put it on you myself."

"Fine." I said and tied it on around my head and over my eyes. I then saw complete blackness. Well not entirely. I still saw the last rays of the sunlight through the bandana and I could see the design of the tacky hair accessory over my eyes. I just sighed and then realized we had come to a stop. I heard Jesse get out of the car and open the door for me. No way was I getting out of the car. I might trip and then get my new outfit all dirty and embarrass myself in front of Jesse. Jesse seemed to of realized I wouldn't be able to guide myself on my own because he took my hand and pulled me out of the car. I heard the car door close with a bang and then I hear

_Swoosh_

In a calming soft way. Then I felt what I was walking on and realized I was at the beach. The sand would sink in wherever I stepped and left an imprint. The air was salty and the wind was whipping my hair. Right after I did it just perfect too. Jesse kept guiding me until he stopped me all of a sudden that I almost tripped. Jesse then pulled the bandana off my face. I didn't even realize that I had closed my eyes until I realized I still couldn't see anything when he pulled the hair accessory off. He then gave a chuckle and then said

"You can open your eyes Querida." I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes and gasped because set in front of me was a candlelit dinner. On the beach! This was so romantic there were candles and everything. I turned to Jesse and said

"Oh my…..Jesse." My hands covered my mouth in amazement. I turned back towards the picnic. There was a basket with two candles and a vase of flowers. There was even a red plaid picnic blanket. There were two shiny white plates that were just waiting to be eaten on. I turned towards Jesse with tears in my eyes and said

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I then don't know what came over me but I jumped on Jesse. Luckily he caught me and only walked back a few steps caught off balance. I kissed him with so much passion and gratitude. He was a little surprised and didn't respond immediately but I pressed my lips harder against his and he finally responded with just as much passion. He then pulled away and smiled down at me saying

"Querida don't you think that we should go eat." I can't believe it Jesse interrupted us kissing so we could eat. Oh well there was going to be many more opportunities during the evening for kissing. Jesse then took my hand and led me to the blanket. He took out some chicken in this sauce and it looked delicious. I looked at him and said

"Did you make this?" he nodded and I put my arms around his neck and hugged him and said

"Oh Jesse you're so sweet." I giggled and he then blushed. So we ate our chicken and then he took out chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. We started feeding them to each other. Then Jesse all of the sudden got a serious face on and pulled away from me. Oh no what was he going to do?

Was he going to break up with me because he didn't love me anymore. No. No guy sets up this whole dinner and tells a girl that he doesn't love her and wants to just be "friends" ha. What they really mean when they say that is "I never want to see you again but just to make you feel better let's just pretend to be friends." it really hurts though when they say that. Anyway focusing back on me and Jesse. What if he really wants to break up with me and only did the whole romantic dinner thing just to make me feel better so it won't hurt as much. We fed each other strawberries. He can't possibly want to break up with me.

I turned to Jesse with a scared look on my face. He kneeled down in front of me and said

"Querida I have loved you since the day I first set eyes on you. I want you to be mine forever." He then pulled something out of his pocket that was in a…jewelry box! Could this be true? "You are the only girl for me so that is why I ask you. Querida. Susannah. Will you-" I held my breath. Was this my dream come true was this what I have been waiting for since Jesse came alive. Dose he really love me that much? He opened the box and what was in it took my breath away.

**Find out in the next chapter what happens. Did Jesse really propose or is it something else? Will Suze say yes to Jesse's question? What is with that ghost? Where does Pam fit into all of this? This and more in the next chapter of Little Things! I make it sound like a show on television! Lol. Please review and I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm going to be away at Williamsburg for a week so the next update should come in a week. I hope you enjoyed and p lease review!**


	9. Little Promise

**Chapter Nine**

**Little Promise**

**Okay I'm sorry it took long I just went on vacation to Busch Gardens so ya I'm sorry. Now I'm sure you have all been awaiting this chapter so I won't make you wait any longer. Unless of course you have reviewed. So here is my answers to your wonderful reviews! Keep reviewing please cause it really motivates me. Now time to answer:**

**Too lazy to sign in (aka: Kamikaze WaterMellon)- My dear friend. You read my story and your review wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The ¼ things were weird I know I thought I had gotten rid of them but sadly they must of come back. Oh well. Also I was reading one of my chapters and realized I did misspell Suze's name. I was kind of horrified that no one had pointed it out. Thanks for doing that. Now with the repeating word thing. Yes I do that sometimes. If you don't like it then please become my editor. Since you are so picky I'm sure you would be a great editor. Thanks for the two reviews that really boosted my confidence in my story. Not. Keep reviewing.**

**Alexalily- Thanks for the review and for the compliment. I will try to keep up the good work. If my work isn't satisfactory please tell me. Then I can improve. Keep reviewing I love to hear your feedback.**

**Swishalicious Girlie- I love to put twists in my story. What author doesn't? Maybe I am evil maybe I'm not. You'll just have to read the story to find out. Thanks for the compliment and here's the update.**

**Mrs. Nikki Slater- I hope that you like the chapter and I updated as soon as I could.**

**Koizak-You didn't flame me! I was so expecting it! Lol. Well here is your update and read on to find out if she said yes or not. **

**R&R PEOPLE! IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE!**

Suze POV

In front of me was one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. It was a silver band with a nice sized emerald on it with 4 little tiny diamonds around it. It looked beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" I put my hands over my mouth. He had asked me he had asked me! Oh my gosh he…..asked me! I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. I couldn't say anything. Was this real? I mean it could be a dream. I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly and Jesse was still in front of my with a jewelry box that had a beautiful ring in it. Tears started streaming down my face and I was all choked up and couldn't say anything. Jesse must of taken the tears the wrong way because he said

"I understand Querida if you're not ready or you don't think-" I had cut him off by jumping on him. His statement had made my vocal cords work again magically. The thought that I would ever say no was impossible and I couldn't believe he would think that. So I had jumped on him. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and I said in a whisper

"Yes." He had the most happiest look on his face.

"Really?" I laughed and said

"Really Jesse. How could you even imagine that I would say no?"

"Well I….wasn't sure." I just laughed again and pulled myself closer and said

"Silly why would I ever say no when you are perfect." I closed the gap between us and we had a very passionate kiss. Jesse pulled away and said

"No you're perfect." I just smiled and he put me down. The box was laying in the sand forgotten because I had jumped on him. He then said "You know Querida. It's more of a promise." I looked into his face and said

"Promise?" Jesse just smiled and said

"Yes Querida a promise. It's a promise that I will always love you and will eventually marry you." My happiness level lowered a little.

"Eventually?" Jesse just looked down at me and said

"Querida you are very young and this ring means that I will always be your and you will always be mine. That anyone or anything will never tear us apart. That is why it is on a chain." He bent down and picked the ring out of the box. I hadn't noticed before. The silver chain matched the silver chain perfectly and was so fine that it almost disappeared. "You are young so I thought that after college we could get married." I looked up at Jesse and smiled

"Then I promise I will always be yours." We then made out for who knows how long before Jesse said

"Susannah I think it's time to take you home." I just sighed. Jesse and his 19th century manners. We got up and cleaned up dinner then we walked back to the car with are arms wrapped around each other. I was the most happiest girl on the face of the earth. The man I loved wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I just looked up at Jesse and smiled. He looked back down at me with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. Madam Zara was right. Our love would last forever.

Pam POV

I was BORED! Gosh when would Suze get back? I needed some entertainment. I just sighed. I didn't want to read my book, there was nothing good on TV, and nothing good to do on the internet because none of my friends were signed on. Man this sucked. Then an idea struck me. The Shifter article! I hunted in my dirty clothes for the capris I had worn that day. Got them! I searched through the pockets and I had it! I unfolded the old newspaper article. I studied the picture for a long time because ancient Egypt absolutely fascinated me. I then moved on to the article. It gave a brief description of the capabilities of these shifters. They could read minds, telekinetic powers, leave their body and become a ghost for a short period of time, become invisible, time travel, and many more that weren't mentioned in the article. They seemed like they were a whole other being. My eyes scanned the page and I sucked in all the information. I then heard something and I hid the article immediately fearing Suze or Jesse would catch me with it. I looked up and to my surprise the ghost from before was there. Her name was Elle, Eleanor, Elvia…Elvira! That was it! Just incase that was wrong I just said

"Hello. Do you need anything?" The ghost looked me right in the eye and it felt like she was looking right into my soul. She answered in her stone cold voice

"Has the mediator come up with a solution?" I felt that if I lied the ghost would be able to see right through me so I said

"Well……she is…..out. I could probably help you. What else is it that you need?"

"I want revenge." That's not a good answer. That's never a good answer. So I tried to calm down the ghost

"That's not the best idea. Why don't we try and handle this in a non violent way?" I said in a (I hoped was) calming voice. The ghosts eyes flamed with anger and said

"I think I have figured out why I'm still here."

"Oh really why?"

"They need to be killed." She said with maliciousness.

"That may not be true. I'm sure there's a perfectly non violent way to get you to move to the other side." The ghost suddenly lifted her hands and shouted

"NO! THEY NEED TO BE ELIMINATED. ALL OF THEM! THEY'RE EVIL!" Then all of a sudden I was floating in the air. I was so scared and then all of a sudden I was thrown backwards into Suze's dresser causing it to almost tip over on to me and for all the things on it to rain down on my body. I was starting to black out but I knew I had to stay awake and get rid of this ghost then a hairbrush fell on my head. All I knew after that was darkness.

Suze POV

I was so happy. Jesse and I were arm in arm and he was walking me to my door. We stopped in front of it and then I looked up at him.

"Goodnight Querida." he bent down and kissed me. "I'll take you and Pam to the beach tomorrow." I smiled a brilliant smile at him and said

"Okay Jesse. Pick us up at 11." Jesse smiled back down at me and I almost swooned

"I will." He kissed me one last time and then I went inside after giving him one last smile. I closed the door and rested my back against it. This was one of the most perfect nights of my life. No **_it was _**the most perfect night of my life. I then was humming and practically skipping up the steps to my room. I opened my door ready to tell Pam the news because I just had to tell someone when I noticed she was slumped over on my floor.

Pam POV

I realized I was on a bed and someone was setting something down to my left. Maybe it was my left it could have been my right. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Suze putting a glass of water by my bedside. The clock said 12:30 A.M. I groaned and tried to sit up. Suze noticed I was awake and said

"No lay back down." I did so since when I tried to sit up the whole room would spin and I had the most horrible headache. Suze then said

"What the hell happened. I come back from my date and you're unconscious on my floor." I just looked up at her and croaked

"Ghost." Suze looked down at me and said

"Ghost what ghost?"

"From before. Wants revenge."

"Revenge? Do you mean that ghost that appeared right before I went on my date with Jesse?" I just nodded since my voice didn't seem to be working. Suze handed me a glass of water with some aspirin. The water made my throat feel better and I think that I could speak now.

"You better get some rest." Suze said. I then noticed that I was on her bed.

"Let me just move to my cot." I tried to get up but my whole body was sore all over. Suze just leaned over me and pulled the cover up.

"No you stay here and I'll just sleep there for tonight." I just nodded and then I noticed something around her neck. It looked like a ring? On a chain?

"What's that?" She looked down and saw it and just smiled and said

"Nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow when you feel better." I just gave a nod and drifted off to sleep where I could escape the pain.

_The Next Morning_

Suze POV

I had taken care of Pam last night and this morning she seemed like she felt better. We were downstairs eating breakfast when Pam said

"So what's that around your neck?" I just smiled and said

"I'll tell you later. When everyone is here." I wanted to tell my mom and Andy first. Pam just gave a me a suspicious look before saying

"Oh please just tell me!"

"No. Now get ready Jesse is taking us to the beach." Pam just rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. I took the dirty bowls and set them by the sink. I'd clean them later. I started going up into my room before I noticed the ring around my neck. I placed the ring in my hand and looked down at it with a expression that could only be explained as pure happiness. I then was pulled out of my daze by Pam who had walked down the stairs while I was gazing and said

"That thing must be pretty important. Not form Jesse is it?" I just looked at her and said

"That's for me to know." I then walked up the stairs to my room where I put on a bikini that was white with emerald green outline and green sparkled all over the white. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to say I looked pretty hot. I then grabbed my beach bag and headed downstairs where Pam was. She was in a tankini that was white with green, and pink, and red and other colors that were squiggly line ish things all on her bathing suite. It then had a black outline and she had put a mesh pink bathing suite cover over it. I had on a green bathing suit cover. I then looked at the clock and it said 10 minutes to 11. I grabbed Pam's hand and said

"Come on it's almost time for Jesse to be here."

"Okay I'm coming." She trailed behind me while I led her out onto the porch. We then sat on the porch swing and waited. Oh ya I forgot to tell Jesse about that ghost. Pam had told me what happened with her and the ghost. This ghost sounded dangerous and we needed to take care of her right away. Oh ya I have to tell Pam that Jesse is a mediator.

"We better tell Jesse about that ghost that hurt you." Pam looked at me and said

"Why?" I sighed and said

"Because he's a mediator too." Pam gave me a disbelieving look before saying

"Ahh! This is so not fair. You found a nice, hot, respectable guy who is also a mediator! You have all the luck." I just laughed and then Jesse's car pulled up. We stood up off the swing and walked over to where Jesse had gotten out. He smiled at both of us and said

"Good morning Susannah and Pamela." We just said at the same time

"Good morning Jesse." He then looked at me and it felt like him and me were the only two people in the world that was before Pam said

"Come on guys lets go to the beach. You two lovebirds will have enough time to be together once we get to the beach!" She then pulled my hand and brought me to the right side of the car with Jesse following behind us. He opened the car door for me but I think by the time he was going to open the car door for Pam she was already in her seat ready to go. Jesse then went to the drivers side and said

"Let's go." He then pulled out of the driveway and we were on out way. I then decided that it was a good time to tell Jesse about the ghost.

"Jesse last night we had a visit form a ghost." Jesse said with a confused voice

"We?" god he's so cute when he's confused.

"Yes we." Pam said. "You see I'm a mediator too." Jesse seemed shocked because he didn't say anything. He finally said

"Querida you never told me that your cousin was a mediator." I gave him a look before saying in an annoyed voice

"That's because I never knew until last night."

"Well how come you had never noticed before?" Jesse asked. I opened my mouth to answer him when I realized I didn't have an answer. I had never thought of that. How did I not notice before. Pam answered the question for me

"Well Suze visited me three years ago. When I was 10. She acted weird sometimes. Like there was someone else in the room Then after she left I suddenly started seeing things I hadn't seem before. Like all of a sudden when I went to get ice cream one day there was a girl but she wasn't alive. She was glowing. It seemed like Suze had triggered something in me. That's the best explanation I have." Jesse just nodded and said

"So what about this ghost." We told him everything that had happened.

"This is dangerous maybe you shouldn't deal with this ghost. Let Father Dominic deal with this." Maybe that was best. I still wasn't sure though. This ghost seemed like Heather and Father Dom couldn't get Heather to move on.

"I'm not sure." I answered. Then Pam said something

"Who is Father Dominic? You guys know a Priest that is a mediator?" Jesse answered before I could

"Yes he is the principle of Susannah's school."

"You go to a catholic school?"

"Yes." I answered. I don't think thought that we should be talking about what school I go to. I think we should be talking about this freaky ghost." Then we had arrived a the beach.

"Lets discuss this after we enjoy the beach Querida." I just nodded and Jesse parked the car. We got out with out towels and beach bags. Jesse had taken me to beach before so he knew what things he had to bring.

_Later at the beach_

We were having a great time. Pam and Jesse had tried to make a sand castle but had failed desperately. Pam and Jesse had also gone swimming in the water and Jesse had picked me up to my surprise and dunked me in the water. We then had a splash fight. We were now trying to dry off. Well me and Pam were Jesse was just sitting on his beach towel.

"What time is it?" Pam asked. Jesse pulled out a watch. Where had that come from and said

"It's almost 1. We've been here for two hours."

"I'm hungry." I said. I stood up and then something hit me causing me to fall into the sand. I stood back up and saw a girl with blonde hair and in surfer shorts that were blue with a stripe of tropical looking blue flowers on the pant leg sides. Her top was a red bathing suite top. She opened her eyes and they were blue. Her skin was also pale. She looked like she was a year younger than me. Like 16. (A/N: In this story Suze is 17.) Pam stood up and walked over to where I was. Jesse then was by my side asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I looked down at the girl who was trying to get up. I offered her my hand and said

"Hello I'm Susannah. What's your name?" She looked at me with her blue eyes and said

"Hello my name is Lea. I'm sorry I bumped into you." I just answered

"It's okay it was my fault I got in your way."

"Oh well maybe it was your fault then." What did she just say. She then smiled. Oh she was joking. I then introduced Pam and Jesse.

"This is Pam and Jesse." She smiled at both of them and said.

"I was on my way to get a bite to eat would you like to join me?" I nodded since I was really hungry. Jesse answered

"We would love to Lea." She smiled again and turned away to walk. We followed her. I always seem to be bumping into people.

**Please review people! I hope that you enjoyed it. Tune in next time to find out what happens! Review please! It puts me in a good mood and makes me write a good sized chapter like this one. It was pretty long right?**

**_NOTE FOR KAMI!_- HA ha! That was a spur of the moment thing Kami! I hope that you don't mind me putting you in. you can write your part from now on if you want. If you don't want to be in the story then just tell me and she won't act like you. She will just look like you and have your "name". **


	10. Little Spat

Chapter Ten

Little Spat

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My friend has edited this

and she send it to my old Yahoo account. So I was so lazy

that it took me a while to finally put it in a word document

and upload it and all that stuff. My friend Kamikaze-Watermellon

has kindly edited this for me so I hope it sounds better than

usual. Enjoy! Here is all the answers to my reviews!

Anna- thanks for the compliment. I hope I keep "wow"

ing you!

Alexalily- I'm happy that you like my story. I'm also

happy that you like Pam now. It was cold of the ghost

but everything has a reason and so does this ghost.

Kami- I'm not even gonna answer your review. You know.

Oh and sorry I misspelled you characters name last

chapter. Oopsie!l Lol. Now edit well Mighty Lua!

Lol.

Koizak-I do think it's sweet. That's why I did it!

Mrs. Nikki Slater- Well lea is a little abnormal but

so is my other character. Oh well. I hope that you

like this chapter.

Pam POV

We followed Lea to a place off the boardwalk. The

food looked questionable. I decided to play it safe

and got some chicken fingers. Lea was a vegetarian so

she got something without meat (please insert meatless

food here). Suze got some pasta and Jesse got a

hamburger. We all sat down and ate. Lea was sitting

across from me with Jesse next to me and Suze sitting

across from him. I stole a fry every once and a while

he didn't notice or didn't seem to mind. Lea seemed

odd to me so I decided to learn more about her.

"So Lea do you live around here?"

She looked at me and said "Yes I just moved here."

I just nodded my head and said I'm here visiting my

cousin."

I pointed a finger at Suze that was looking at Jesse.

For reasons unknown to me. I guess she was head over

heels. I just shrugged and turned my gaze back towards

Lia.

Lia then commented on my last statement "Oh I guess

you two look a like. Except she has green eyes and

you're kind of short."

I frowned. Okay so I was a meager 5'0" but this girl

didn't look too tall either.

"Well you're not that tall either." I retorted.

She just looked at me and said with a shrug. "Did I

ever say I was?"

I just sighed and said "Well where do you live?"

She just looked at me then said "Well I'm not really

sure you see I just moved here a week ago. All I know

is I can see this building from my house. Its a big

red dome thing."

"Oh you probably live near Suze then. You can hang out

with us if you want."

She gave a small smile and said "Ya okay."

We then sat in silence and I turned to look at Suze

and Jesse. They…¦well weren't really doing anything.

They kept looking at each other occasionally though.

I still don't know that much about this Lea. I don't

even know if we can trust her. She seems a little

suspicious to me. I still haven't really gathered

anything about her at all. I was looking around at the

place we were eating in. The lights were dim and the

paint on the wall was peeling. The menu hanging on the

wall had a yellow tinge to it and the table tops were

sticky and the seats upholstery was falling off. My

gaze was flicking off of faces when I saw ice blue

eyes and did a double take. It was the Satan's

incarnate himself. So I decided to announce that. I

turned my gaze to Suze and said "Don't look now but it

seems Mr. High and Mighty who think he's all that is

here."

She turned around and spotted Paul and called him

over. Why oh why did I have to open my big mouth.

Suze POV

I had called Paul over I think that him and Pam

should settle their difference...maybe that was a bad

idea. Oh well I had already called him over and Jesse

had gone a little more alert. I just shot him a

warning glance and smiled and said "Hello Paul."

He just smiled down at me and said "Hello Susie. I

didn't expect you here."

Ughh! Why did he call me Susie! I hate that only my

mom can call me that. My eyes hardened and my smile

became icy but I said in a fake cheerfulness "Paul you

know I don't like you calling me Susie. Suze will do

just fine."

Jesse then spoke up in a icy tone "I think that you

should call her Susannah."

Pam then decided to jump into the conversation "I

agree Paul." she said his name with degust. I guess

she still was mad about being locked in a closet. Well

I guess I would be too. Who knows how long she was in

there anyway. I decided to use some divine

intervention.

"I think Suze is just fine." I said in a no

nonsense-end-of-discussion voice.

Pam the spoke up "So what are you doing here?" she

said not really wanting to know why he was here. I

just sighed. Why must she be childish. Paul answered

as nicely as her could.

"I'm just enjoying a nice day on the beach. What's

wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess just as long as I don't have to see

your ugly face."

"Well for your information I'm quite handsome and I

can prove it." Paul turned to a girl that was passing

by and smiled at her and winked. The girl started

swooning.

Pam just rolled her eyes. "All that proves is that

you're a pig headed cocky know it all that isn't worth

my time." Pam just shut her mouth and turned away from

Paul. That got him mad. Not worth his time. He could

not stand down being insulted.

"Well you're just a little brat. Didn't people teach

you to be nice to your elders?"

She turned towards him fire in her eyes and ice in her

glare. "I'm well informed about that rule but I don't

see an elder in front of me I see a pig."

He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

Jesse decided to stop to fight before anything

happened "Pamela please contain your anger. Paul don't

you dare say another word." Pam seemed to cool down a

little but Jesse's attempt to calm Paul down was

futile. Jesse's words just got him angrier.

"Why should I listen to you Rico you can't boss me

around."

Don't be mean to Jesse just because you can't be

half as good as he is doesn't mean you should be mean

to him."

This was not good. She had hit a nerve. Ever since

Jesse had 'gotten' me Paul had been sensitive about

anyone comparing him to Jesse. So I decided to say

something

"Come on you two. Don't be immature why don't we all

make peace and finish our lunch." Pam turned her gaze

towards me and what I saw surprised me. I had never

seen such anger in that tiny girl. I gazed over at Lea

to see her reaction to all of this and she seemed

amused and was enjoying her food while watching the

scene before her. Pam turned back towards Paul and

said

"Just get out of my sights. I don't want to hear

your annoying voice any longer."

"At least my voice isn't all high and squeaky."

Pam looked like she was ready to launch herself at

Paul and take him out right now. Since Jesse was

blocking her path because he was sitting next to her

she stayed put.

"Baka!" she practically screamed "How can you pick on

a little girl like me. You really are a cold heartless

pig!"

Now what the heck does baka mean? Paul seemed just

as surprised as me and said

"You're running out of insults so you decided to make

up a word?"

Pam just gave him a know-it-all look and said It's

not made up idiot it's Japanese and means idiot. Shows

how much you know."

Paul started laughing and Pam looked peeved "What's

so funny?" Paul was trying to control his laughing and

said

"Japanese? How did you even learn that word?" Pam

just crossed her arms and mumbled.

"Manga, Anime, stupid InuWasha."

Or something like that. That just made Paul chuckle

even more. He leaned over the table and patted Pam on

the head and said

"You're not that bad after all. You're kind of

amusing." Pam just glared at him but there wasn't as

much ice behind it as before. It was more like they

were play fighting instead of actually fighting. Paul

then noticed Lea sitting next to me and said "Who is

this fine lady?"

Lea just looked at him. She didn't even swoon or look

love struck like every other girl that encountered

Paul she just stared.

"This is Lia. I accidentally knocked into her on the

beach. Literally."

Lia spoke up and said "A pleasure to meet you."

Paul decided to be suave and answered "No the

pleasure is all mine."

Lia to my surprise retorted "I'm sure."

"Well it was nice meeting you but I must be on my

way." he then walked off and through the doorway of

the restaurant. Pam said after a moment of silence.

"He is so annoying."

"He had no right to taunt you in that manner

Pamela." Jesse said.

Pam smiled graciously at Jesse and said "Thanks. At

least I know someone is on my side."

Lia decided to contribute to the conversation "He did

seem like an annoying person."

Then I decided to say something "You got that right.

He's a pain in the ass. Though he's okay when you get

use to him."

Pam rolled her eyes and said "I still think he's an

arrogant pig-headed jerk."

I just sighed and said "Lets go. We have to go talk

to Father Dominic. He would love to know about you."

That was code for 'We have to tell him you're a

mediator so move your ass now.' I wanted to get this

talk over and done with. Pam just got out of the booth

after Jesse and I turned to Lea and said

"It was nice meeting you maybe we'll see you some

other time."

Lea just looked at me and said "Okay. It was nice

meeting you."

She turned to leave when Pam said "Hey could you give

me your number. Do you also have a screen name?"

Lia just turned to her and said "Ya sure its 806-

666- 6667. I have yahoo and AIM which would you

prefer?"

Pam thought for a moment then said "I have both too

so could you give me both?"

"My yahoo one is theusedrocks and my AIM one is

youwishyouknew."

Pam smiled at her and said "Thanks I'll call you or

IM you!" Pam walked back towards us and we all said

out goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you Lea."

Jesse said and I also said "Yes we'll keep in touch."

Lia answered by saying "See ya." and walked out of

the restaurant. We went back to out stuff to pack it

all up and then we started walking towards the car.

Pam then turned to Jesse and said "So how is this

Father Dominic?"

Jesse just looked down at her and said "I think you

will like him el peque."

Pam looked at him suspiciously and said "What does

that mean? I hope you're not making fun of me or

something."

Jesse gave her a surprised look and said in a

sincere "I would never make fun of you Pamela."

Just as long as you don't call me Pamelita."

I just watched the two and said "Why would he call

you Pamelita?"

Pam turned to me but we had just reached the car so

her explanation was cut short as we loaded up the car

and then when we were all settled in the car she

finally explained "You see Spanish people sometimes

add lita or lito at the end of a name. If it's a girl

they put lita if it's a boy they put lito. It can be

used as a term of endearment. My grandparents call me

Pamelita all the time. So just as long as he doesn't

call me that then I guess he can call me something in

Spanish. Though I will be checking a translator on the

internet for what you mean."

Pam gave Jesse a look that said "Ha I win"

"Whatever" Jesse answered in a perfect imitation of me

that Pam and I were shocked in the back seat. That

kept us quiet for the rest of the ride until we

arrived at the Mission. When we did Pam looked at it

with appreciation. This place wasn't a tourist spot

for nothing.

"This is a nice place." she said.

We walked to Father Dominic's office. When we walked

in the nurse looked up and said in her over sweet

voice. "You three can go in." Then she went back to

whatever she was doing.

We walked into Father Dominic's office and he looked

up and said "Why hello Susannah. Hello Jesse. Who do

you have with you?"

I turned to Pam and said "Father Dom this is my

cousin Pam. She's a mediator too."

Father Dominic's eyes seemed to light with something

similar to excitement. He is always jazzed about

another mediator. I mean what's the big deal. Okay so

I was a little shocked but I wasn't as excited as

Father Dominic. He stood up and held out his hand

"It's very nice to meet you Pam." he said with warmth.

Pam just smiled and shook his hand saying with a shy

voice "It's nice to meet you Father."

End Chapter

Okay I think I'll just end it there. Sorry it took so

long. Well the updates may be slow now that school is

going to start on Monday. So I'll update as soon as I

can! I think that this chapter sucked but I hope that

you liked it anyway. Review please!

Editors Note- Okay, so, this is one of my first times

editing, don't kill me, I might have missed something,

and If I did sorry. IF I did just tell The Author and

she'll tell me. Thanks.


	11. Little Note

**Chapter 11**

**Little Note**

**So so so sorry! I haven't updated in like forever and I'm trying to update more often but between dance and school I don't have a lot of time to write since I type slowly. Thanks for the encouragement. Especially to Missy mee. Also thanks to Querida 1607 and Mediatorgrrl I understand how you feel when you think there's a chapter when really it's just an authors note. That keeps happening to this one fic that I really like so you're not alone. This is a chapter and I hope that you like it. Missy mee I think I would like it if you edited my stuff. I always like to improve and I never get tired of constructive criticism. I know I have little errors but a lot of my work I don't even edit myself and just spell check it and upload it onto the website. So that's why my chapters may seem a little rough because instead of doing a rough draft I just go straight to my final copy. Okay sorry this is so long. I'll story typing now! Lol.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……if you think about it all of my stuff my parents own so I defiantly don't own Mediator.

Suze POV

Pam was shy and polite with Father Dom. He gave the usual speech about being a Mediator and how delighted he was that he got to meet her and blah blah blah! Finally he said

"It was nice meeting you Pamela but I have some church work. So if you would excuse me."

He smiled and waited for us to get out of his office. Pam walked silently with us to the car and finally said as we climbed into the car

"He was nice."

"Yes Father Dominic is a very nice man." Jesse answered her. We sat in silence not really having anything to say. When we finally pulled into Pine Crest drive I gave Pam a "leave-so-I-can-say-goodbye-to-my-boyfriend." She got the message and quickly said

"Well see ya later Jesse."

She hopped out of the car and ran up to the house. I then turned to Jesse and smiled as I slipped my hands around his neck. He wasn't having any of it though because he took my hands and placed them in my lap. I just pouted as he said

"Susannah I want you to be careful with this ghost ."

"Come on Jesse. I have handled tons of ghosts before. I don't think this one is any different. She just has some…..anger management issues." Jesse just gave me a disbelieving look " I swear I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Jesse."

Jesse sighed and nodded his head saying "I just worry about you _Querida_."

"Don't be. I'm fine." He just shook his head. I leaned over and gave him a short peck on the lips. Well it was suppose to be but it turned into a full blown French kiss. Just when thinks were getting good Jesse pulled away and panted

"You should go." I nodded out of breath also. Quickly, I gave him one last kiss then said quietly

"Goodnight Jesse."

He smiled and said in his sexy voice that I love so much

"Goodnight _Querida._" I closed the door to the car and practically skipped (okay not really but I felt like it) to my house and let myself in.

Pam POV

Right after going into the house

I walked in and thought I'd wait for Suze. I sat down and started watching TV. I flipped channels until I saw the music vide "My Dirty Little Secret." I settled down and enjoyed it. Ten minutes later and 2 more music videos it had been 10 minutes and Suze still hadn't walked in. Wow they must be having a really good make out session. I then decided to just go up and change. I walked up the stairs where I ran into David. He was about my age and I then decided to ask him to do a little favor for me. I stopped him and said

"Hey David. Do you think that you could look something up for me?"

He looked surprised when I talked to him. He turned to me with his cheeks pink and stammered

"S-s-sure."

I smiled and said "Could you research the name Hector Jesse De Silva for me?" His eyes suddenly got wide and he answered

"I'm not sure…." Wait I thought just a few seconds ago he was willing to help me. What was the problem? I gave him my most pitiful look

"Oh please. Could you just do this one thing? I promise I will never ask anything else of you." He sighed in defeat

"Fine. I'll give you the information in just a few days."

I smiled widely and said in my most cheerful voice

"Thanks!" Then I ran up the stairs to Suze's bedroom leaving Dave confused as to how fast that had happened. I opened Suze's door and….Oh My Gosh!

Suze POV

I waltzed up the stairs spotting Doc. I smiled brightly and said

"Hey."

He looked dazed and just looked at me then whispered "She wants me to research about Hector Jesse De Silva." I gave him a puzzled look

"Who's she?"

"Pam." Why in the world would she of all people want to find out about Jesse. Well not Jesse now the Jesse in the Eighteen-hundreds. I just nodded and said

"Just do it for her." Doc nodded and kept walking down the stairs mumbling to himself. I kept walking up the stairs pondering why she would want to find out about Jesse in the first place. Maybe something had happened or something that had tipped her off about Jesse. I don't want her to find out though. It will just complicate things and I don't think Jesse would be too happy with Pam finding everything out about him. I finally reached my room where I saw Pam standing. What was she doing? My bedroom door was flung wide open and Pam stood with her eyes wide. She was completely still. WTF? I looked into my room and….Oh My God!

**Okay that's all. I hope you enjoyed….ha ha! Just kidding! There's more. I feel bad about not updating so I'm giving you some more.**

My room was a disaster. Everything was overturned and all my things lay scattered across the floor. My bed was disarray and the pillows were split open. All my dresser drawers were open with their contents spilled out over the floor. My vanity was a mess with my makeup open and my powders and lotions contents pooling out. The window seats pillow cushions stuffing was thrown out and all my CD's were out of their cases with most of the magazines in shreds. There was a single piece of paper hanging from a string in front of the door. It read

**_Beware Shifter_**

**_You better watch you back_**

**_We're coming for you_**

**_We're watching you _**

**_No one can save you  
_**

**_You shall die and we shall have out revenge_**

I tore it from the string and turned to Pam

"We should…..clean up." She nodded and started straightening my vanity. Then she sad in a quiet voice

"They have wrecked everything. I walked in and I saw this. Be careful Suze. Whoever they are they're out for your blood." Then she silently finished cleaning up the vanity and moved to the magazines and CD's. I just stared at her for what she said she was right. I better be careful. Whoever these people were they were out for my blood. Little did I know that tings were going to get much much worse than me and Pam could of imagined.

**That's all. I hope you enjoyed. I'm starting to let you see the bigger picture. This chapter was a little dull besides the ending and I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update before New Year's if I don't then you can hate e-mail me as much as you want. I will update though by the end of January. Please review and tell me if you love it, like it, or absolutely hated it. Constructive criticism please but Flames welcome. Give me your opinion. REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
